AkuRoku: Trespass
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: A series extra to my SoraxRiku The Before series. This is how Axel got in trouble at the beginning of the series for putting condoms on Xemnas's classroom ceiling. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


"I can't believe you are making me do this!" Roxas exclaims as he watches his pyro friend scale a metal fence. Axel turns his face downward at Roxas. "Hey Blondie! Are you going to climb or what?" Axel says with a sparkle in his sneaky green eyes. Roxas sighs and curls his fingers on the fence to get a good grip. He catches up to the cat-like teen.

Axel seems to blend in with the night. His black tight clothing makes him look like one of the hot male spies in a movie. The red head gets to the top and stands up on it with ease. "Axel! You idiot! Don't do that!" Roxas shouts with fright in his sapphire eyes.

The red magician smirks and jumps off the fence. "Axel!" Roxas yells out. Axel lands in a crouching position with his right hand on the building for balance. He stands up and laughs up at blond. "That wasn't funny!" Roxas yells with angered expression. "Jump." Axel says and he holds out his arms.

"No way!" Roxas says and he swings his legs over the fence. His foot slips and he dangles on the fence. Roxas's knuckles turn white from tightly gripping the metal link fence. "Let go." Axel says in a calm voice with slight humor buried in it. Roxas closes his eyes and lets go.

Axel catches the blond in his arms and smiles. The blond feels Axel carrying him and a deep chuckle rises up to Axel's mouth. Roxas opens his eyes and Axel says, "You're heart beat is getting faster, cherry boy." The pyro laughs quietly and a crimson blush goes over Roxas's face as Axel shows his white teeth in his smile. Roxas quickly squirms out of Axel's strong arms and stands on the ground.

Roxas looks away from Axel to hide his embarrassment. "Where to now?" Roxas asks to change the subject. "Follow me." Axel says and he takes Roxas's hand. The blond tries not the tremble but his hand shakes. 'He is so warm.' Roxas thinks. The adrenaline pumps through the red head as they run to the center of the school building.

The blond's eyes adjust in the dark and images seem clearer now. Axel lets go of Roxas's hand and opens up a grid on the roof. The blond crouches down next to the working teen. "You're crazy." Roxas says. Axel slips through the hole and smirks, "No, I'm clever."

His cat green eyes seem to glow in the night. He finds the bottom of the air duct and steps on it with his black converse. "Do I need to carry you again?" Axel asks with a Cheshire cat grin. Roxas frowns and Axel disappears through the air duct. The blond gets in. Roxas slowly pushes himself in and feels the bottom.

"Hurry up Roxy." Axel says and his sweet voice bounces off the metal walls. Roxas climbs through and catches up to Axel. He takes out his cell phone and uses it as a light. The pyromaniac turns his head around. "Are you checking out my ass, lady legs?" The green-eyed devil asks. Roxas's eyes widen and his eyebrows come together in anger. "I am not!" Roxas says bitterly.

The teen smirks at Roxas and says, "Go ahead of me." "No." Roxas says as he points the blinding cell phone light in Axel's face. "Why not, bunny?" Axel asks with a sneer. "Because you are going to look at my ass." Roxas says in a frustrated tone. "Aw c'mon. Trust me. It's because you have the light, Roxy. Lead the way." The burning hot teen says.

The blond gives in and goes ahead of Axel. Everything falls quiet. After a few minutes of crawling, Roxas asks, "Axel? Are you drooling?" The pyro bursts into laughter and says, "Maybe I need some mouth to mouth to get me back to normal, strawberry lips." Roxas huffs in fury and tries to calm down. Axel stops crawling and his fingers claw under another grid. The bolts snap off and he slides it off.

Axel falls through it like a ninja. Roxas quickly crawls to the hole and points his cell phone down. He sees Axel waving at him gingerly. "You coming, Blondie?" Axel asks with a smooth smile. Roxas jumps down and Axel catches him. They stand face-to-face with Axel's hands at Roxas's hips.

They've reached Xemnas's classroom. It's dark with streams of moonlight shining through the blinds of the windows. Roxas can only here his fast breathing. Axel smiles and pulls Roxas's body closer to his. The pyro leans forward and Roxas is frozen. Roxas bumps into Xemnas's desk. Axel pierces his lips together and goes in for the kiss.

The blond swiftly grabs a stapler from the desk and kicks Axel back. The red spy stumbles back against the wall and Roxas puts one hand to Axel's chest to hold him back and the other hand opens the stapler. The blond clicks the stapler and then presses it against Axel's crotch. "Whoa there." Axel says with big, scared green eyes. Roxas narrows his eyes at Axel. "Don't you dare, Axel. Just get what you need." Roxas says as he stares darkly into Axel's eyes.

"Huh?" Axel asks with a dumbfounded expression. "You said you needed your Biology book. Then I told you I don't have one because I take Chemistry. That's why you dragged me here." Roxas explains. The pyro laughs in the dark classroom. "You are so cute when you are angry." Axel says and he snatches the stapler out of Roxas's hand. "You didn't really want to do that, did you?" The fire teen asks with a grin.

He places it back on Xemnas's desk and he starts opening random drawers. "What are you doing?! You know we are trespassing!" Roxas frantically says. His blue eyes meet Axel's mischievous green ones. "Just having fun. Is that so wrong, lovely?" The passionate pyro asks as he grabs a plastic bag out of the desk. "The monster actually gets busy after hours. I can't believe Demyx was right." Axel says in surprise. "What are you talking about?" Roxas asks and he walks over to Axel.

Axel takes out a tube of quick drying glue from the top drawer and stands up on the desk. "Axel…." Roxas says in a warning voice. "What are you going to do? Are you going to stop me with your blush powers?" Axel jokes then chuckles. He opens up the bag and takes out a plastic square. He peels it open and unveils an orange condom. "Axel!" Roxas exclaims and clenches his fingers in his blond hair. Axel takes all the condoms out of the bag and starts gluing them to the ceiling.

"I'm so dead." Roxas says and he tries to escape through the door. It's locked. The blond sighs and he puts his back against the wall then slides down into a sitting position. The room grows quiet. Roxas buries his face as he hugs his knees. He feels a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" Axel asks. Roxas looks up from his knees and sees Axel looking into his eyes.

Tons of condoms hang from the ceiling like an explosion. 'How long have I been here?' Roxas wonders. The school clock ticks. 2:45 am. "You okay, Roxas?" Axel asks. Roxas realizes he was crying and he stands up with his back to Axel. "I'm sorry I brought you here. Trust me. You'll be safe….if he finds out it was me, I won't drag you down with me." Axel says. "I promise." Axel says but Roxas stays still.

"Axel…" Roxas says and he turns to face the pyromaniac. The red head smiles and puts his hands under Roxas's chin. "Axel! I'm not gay!" Roxas shouts. The fiery devil smirks, "Neither am I." Roxas scowls and yells, "Axel you a such a-" Axel cuts his sentence off and plants a bruising kiss on Roxas's pink lips. "Mmm!" Roxas exclaims in surprise and anger.

His blue eyes stay wide open and Axel presses him against the wall. 'He is so…gorgeous…Ah! What am I thinking? What am I doing?!?! I'm kissing a guy!!!' Roxas thinks in his head. "You were saying?" Axel asks as he retreats from Roxas's lips. The blazing teen smiles his signature grin at Roxas. The blond's hands grab the back of Axel's neck and he pulls his lips toward the red head's.

Axel presses his hips against Roxas's and places his hands on the blond's hips. A moan escapes Roxas's lips as Axel's tongue circles his mouth. The passionate teen puts his warm hands under Roxas's shirt and rubs against the cold skin. Axel deepens the kiss and Roxas invites his tongue in Axel's eager mouth. The red lover kisses down Roxas's neck and sucks at the soft spots.

Axel pulls Roxas's shirt collar to expose the pale shoulder. He kisses down to it softly but with fury. He works the trail of kisses back up to Roxas's waiting lips. "I want you." Roxas whispers with heat. They engage in a long, wet kiss and Axel lifts Roxas's legs off the ground. Roxas's legs hug at Axel's hips and he locks his ankles together behind Axel. The pyro slips his hand into the back of Roxas's jeans. Axel's lips barely touch against Roxas's wet lips and he traces Roxas's lips with his tongue. Roxas is pinned to the wall.

"You do taste like cherry." Axel says with a grin. Roxas's hands wander down Axel's body and he lifts up Axel's shirt. The flaming lips of the pyro dives in for another kiss and he finishes taking off the shirt. The blond feels weak against the fire teen's perfect body. Axel's hands explore down Roxas's hips and a hand slips off the blond's jeans. Roxas stands on the ground again and kisses under Axel's jaw bone.

Roxas fingers around with Axel's pants and removes them as Axel takes off the blond's t-shirt. "Are you okay now?" Axel asks with a smirk. Roxas pins Axel to the floor and smiles. "Not yet." The blond says with a blush. Axel reaches inside Roxas's black and white checkered boxers. "How about now?" Axel asks as he massages Roxas's length.

The blond gasps at the feeling and Axel flips Roxas over so the blond is on the bottom. "Yes!" Roxas exclaims as he breath quickens. Axel licks up Roxas's neck and kisses Roxas's with an open mouth. The pyro adds pressure to Roxas. The blond moans and his hands search down for Axel's erection. Roxas pulls off their boxers and discards them to the side.

He feels Axel's heated body presses against him. He tightens. Axel feels Roxas is hard in his hand. His mouth travels down Roxas's chest and licks up Roxas's member. "Nyah!" Roxas exclaims at the new feeling. Axel smirks and kisses the tip then puts half of the length in his wet mouth. "Nyaah! Axel!" Roxas gasps out. The teasing pyro sucks on the throbbing member. He bites at it softly and his mouth sucks harder.

Roxas feels himself yearning for more. Axel takes the erection in deeper in his ready mouth as Roxas cums. The sex maniac drinks it up and goes back to Roxas's lips. Axel kisses him softly then whispers in his ear, "Someone isn't a virgin anymore. Get ready to blush, baby." Axel teases one of Roxas's pink nubs in his mouth and blows icy air on it. The blond moans out as Axel sucks on it in his hot mouth.

The blue eyed teen grinds upward to Axel and he wraps his legs around him. Axel grins and slides his hand up Roxas's chest then down behind Roxas's thigh. The blond's heart beats faster at Axel's teasing hands. Roxas presses Axel in for another incredible kiss. The blond enters his tongue immediately and strokes Axel's member. "Ah!" Axel exclaims and he breaks the kiss.

The erotic teen puts his finger in Roxas's mouth then pulls it out. He licks the saliva covered finger then pushes it in Roxas's entrance then slips in a second finger. "Nyaah! Axel!!" Roxas exclaims. "Condom?" Axel asks with a grin. "Fuck me now!" Roxas demands. The blond instantly blushes when he realizes he just spoke his thoughts.

"Mkay." Axel says and he strokes Roxas's erection while he thrusts his member into the blond's tight entrance. They both moan. The pyro picks up speed as the blond grinds his teeth together. "Faster." Roxas says and the beautiful pain increases. Axel follows the command and Roxas moans out loud. The valentine teen cums into Roxas as he moans out his name. "Roxas!"

Roxas falls back on the ground and Axel lays his body against him. He slowly grinds against Roxas. "Had enough?" Axel asks. Roxas smiles and strokes Axel's member. "I still want to taste you." Roxas says. Axel is stunned. "I never knew you had such a sexy side to you Roxas." Axel smirks. The blond kisses Axel a couple of times and crawls on him. Axel falls back. "You just needed to take off my clothes." Roxas says and he sucks on Axel's member.

"Ah! Roxas!" Axel exclaims loudly. The blond wets the entire member in his mouth and sucks at the tip. Roxas circles his tongue around the member and Axel clinches his fist. "You are going to thrust, aren't you?" Roxas asks. Axel merely nods as his bare chest moves up and down as he breathes. Roxas goes back to sucking then starts teasing it with his tongue.

Axel cums into Roxas's mouth and the blond sucks up every bit of it. The pyro is still hard. "You taste so good." Roxas says. Axel grins and says, "You feel so good." The blazing teen brushes his hand under Roxas's thigh and Roxas hugs Axel with his legs again.

"You know I'm going to remind you of this night when we are at school and you are going to hate me for it." Axel smirks. "I know." Roxas says and he kisses Axel. "But I will still need you again." Roxas says. "So…does that mean I can sneak through your window?" Axel says and he brushes noses with Roxas.

"I'll see if there is room in my schedule." Roxas says. "Ha when you are with me, baby, there is no schedule, just surprises. Got it memorized?" Axel says with a lewd grin. "Then surprise me." Roxas says. Axel raises his eyebrow and gets off of Roxas.

"What? You can't leave." The blond says. Axel opens up a drawer in Xemnas's desk. "It's a surprise." Axel says. Roxas waits and Axel brings back bottle of chocolate sauce. "Now where was I?" Axel asks with a familiar grin.


End file.
